Nightmare on Prescott St
by charmed2020
Summary: Chapter 2 is up...The Charmed One's are haunted by their worst memories...knowing this an evil being cast a spell,making them relive it all over again.Full summary inside...Tell me what you think dont be shy.
1. Default Chapter

Nightmare on Prescott St.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or their characters, only the sorceress. Also there will be some scenes from the show I do not own these as well, certain parts I made up.

Summary: The Charmed Ones are being hunted by their worst memories. Piper of when Prue died, Paige when her parents died, and Phoebe when she became the queen of all evil. Knowing this a sorceress cast a spell on the Charmed Ones surrounding them in the darkness of their own memories. Can Chris and Leo put their different aside long enough to save them? Set before Piper becomes pregnant but after Phoebe and Paige finds out about Chris.

A/N: The first chapter is going to be long, just a warning. And please review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Prue, Prue wake up!" Piper Halliwell cried her sister's name as she lay helpless on the floor.

When Piper became a witch 3 years ago, she'd never imagine that she would one day lose her sister to evil. She was never the youngest or the oldest, but just simply there to keep the peace in her family….at least that what she always thought.

"Prue was always there for me" she thought "how am I supposed to live without her, she risked her life for us everyday…she never even stopped to think how it would effect us if something happened to her"

The scene played over and over in her head, that dreadful moment when she woke to see Leo face; she could tell something had happened to one of her sisters. "Leo" she said "what's wrong?" his silence said it all. Looking past Leo she could see Prue's now lifeless body. "No" she barely choked out the words before tears started falling down her face. Just thinking about it now was bringing even more pain to her heart.

"Prue come on wake up" she tried once again pleading her to wake up "come on Prue…this is not funny! Prue!" she let her tears fall freely, not wanting to hold it in anymore "No" she sobbed.

"Piper" Leo said in the back of his wife, his voice was sweet as possible trying to coax her away from Prue.

"Why didn't you save her?" Piper said, her voice cold

Leo couldn't resist but to feel sorry for her, sorry for himself, he too have lost someone after all Prue was his sister-in-law.

"Answer me!" Piper screamed "Why didn't you save her?"

"Piper……" Leo spoke slowly, choosing his words careful not to anger his wife anymore then she already was "she…..was gone before I could even heal her"

Leo regretted those words; he could feel the daggers from Piper as she slowly turned to face Leo, ready to pounce on him for saying such a thing.

"How dare you! It's your fault that she's dead in the first place" she screamed "you're the reason why she died. It's your fault."

Before she could control herself Piper lunged straight for Leo pounding on his chest screaming "It's your fault" over and over again. Leo couldn't take it anymore firmly he grabbed Piper's hands trying to calm her. She gave one finally scream as she fell in Leo's arms sobbing.

Paige Matthew still couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the now burning car. Every inch of her wanted to see if her parents made it through she only hoped that they were able to survived the horrible crash. She willed her body to move, she urged her body to forget the pain that she felt and move toward the car. Nothing happened. The accident played over and over in her mind unable to escape the memory that haunted her. She remembered her father yelling at her for not wanting to attend the annual Friday night family dinner. Paige had wanted to hang out with her friends; she didn't feel like having some lame dinner. Her first mistake was telling her father, her second mistake was telling him while he was driving. He got so angry that he didn't even see the truck making a mad rush toward the car. Paige remembered closing her eyes scared, scared for her life, scared for her parent's life. She remembered feeling an odd scene of calmness and light surrounding her washing all her emotions away only to be cut short by the hard feeling of the dirt and gravel beneath her.

"Miss…miss?" Standing by her was a policeman shaking her trying to get her attention, she haven't realized she had gone into a trance-like state within her memories.

"Miss?" the policeman tried again this time succeeding

"Yes?" Paige managed to get out

"Are you Miss Matthews" said the policeman, all Paige could do was nod she couldn't speak all of a sudden. "I'm sorry" was all the policeman said he didn't have to say the rest, she knew what he meant.

"No" she choked out in a whisper. "It couldn't be" she thought.

Through a last burst of energy Paige made a dash to the site of the accident pushing and shoving her way though the crowd that had gathered behind the yellow tape. She didn't care if she was rude or not, she just wanted her parents to be okay more then anything she wanted her parents to be okay. Reaching to the front she saw it….the most horrible thing she had ever seen.

"No!" she screamed trying to get past two policemen holding her back "Mom….Dad!"

Harder and harder she struggled to get past the two policemen, knowing that she would never get past she screamed letting all her emotions and pain out.

Screams filled the air as a demon had been vanquished by the hands of his queen. Phoebe Halliwell was not in the mood. She was pregnant, she had left her sisters and Cole-current source of all evil- was pissing her off with not spending any time with her. Another demon stepped forward, trying to calm his queen, only to be vanquish by her. Scared demons fled from left to right not wanting to angry Phoebe anymore and risk getting vanquished.

"We've talked about this" said Cole

"Sorry" answered Phoebe "hormones"

"You can't keep doing this Phoebe, these are my best demons" yelled Cole

"I said I was sorry" Phoebe yelled back. She was frustrated, here she is the queen of all evil, and she couldn't do anything to get her husband to spend some time with her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Phoebe…..you have to learn to control yourself"

"Control myself?! Cole…I haven't seen you since you became the source, forgive me, but I would actually like to see my husband"

"I have a job to attend to Phoebe, if you expect to see me you have to stop killing my best demons"

"Yeah, well….. what about your wife…..and your unborn child?! What about your "job" to attend to us"

"Phoebe…."

"I'm going to bed" she said cutting off Cole. "Have fun sleeping on the couch"

She retreated back to her room and slammed the double doors.

The image rippled at the effect of the slammed doors but soon settled and faded back, back to nothing but water. A hooded figure hovered over the once image in the small pool of water.

"The Charmed One's memories" bellowed the hooded figure "are the key to what makes them so strong. Determination….. Pain….. Sorrow, all of it tied into one thing. It's what makes their powers work, but it also what makes them so weak. In order to gain access to their powers, we must first gain access to their minds. Once we do that, they will be easy for the picking."

"What are you waiting for then" ordered another figure from behind.

"Patience…..you came to me remember?" the hooded figure said.

Turning around, it stepped into the light and took off it hood. Underneath revealed a quite old woman, much like the Crone. She had piercing black eyes, her grey hair fell down to her shoulders covering one part of her eyes and leaving the other visible. She was dress in the clothing that of ancient wizards and sorceress with marking and symbols surrounding her robe and hood.

"I don't have time for patience sorceress" bellowed the figure once again "can you do it or not?"

"But of course" she taunted "…..for a price"

"Which is?"

"That I get to keep the Charmed Ones powers"

"Out of the question…the Charmed Ones are NOT to be hurt"

"Then what do you need me for…..what's the point of trying to steal their powers?" she shouted

"I only need you to distract the Charmed One's….this has nothing to do with getting their powers"

"Distract the Charmed Ones……What for?"

"You ask too much question, it will be best if you keep your mouth shut" bellowed the figure

"Fine…..I will be of help…"

"Good"

The figure turned to leave.

"But be warned…..my price still stands"

The figure hesitated and continuing on it's way out, vanishing just before it exited the door. The sorceress smiled, turning to pick an ingredient off her shelf, and dropped it in a silver bowl causing a stream of smoke to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks goes to everyone who reviewed my story,i incredible happy that you all like it....this chapter doesn't have much in it but i'm just building up to the dramatic parts so stay tuned. And please keep those review coming, remember the more reviews i get the faster i update.**

Chapter 2

Piper moaned at the sudden sunlight that had hit her in the face.

"Oh no" she thought "is it morning already?"

Piper wasn't all that eager to get up, what with the club suddenly picking up in business.

"I guess I shouldn't complain" she thought again "after all we could use the money"

Lying in bed for a couple of more minutes still not wanting to get up, she knew she had to eventually. Slowly Piper rose from her bed, threw on her pale white robe and headed downstairs to begin the long and soon-to-be tiring day. She could just taste the coffee and donut halfway down the stairs, that sweet aroma of coffee beans being grinded and the sugary smell of the donuts. She couldn't take it anymore; quickly she hurried her pace, ready to feel the warmth and sugar rushing down her body. At last, she reached the kitchen, pushing open the door she found her sister Paige sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and newspaper in hand.

"Morning sleepyhead" said Paige when she spotted Piper

"Morning" Piper said with half enthusiasm, as soon as she had her coffee, everything will be okay. She pulled out her favorite coffee mug out of the cabinet, setting it next to the coffee pot. Eagerly she poured herself a cup, and sipped a small taste of its goodness. With coffee running through her veins, she was now ready to talk to her sister. Grabbing a jelly donut from the box sitting on the counter, as well as a napkin she sat down from across from her sister ready for a nice chat that they had every morning.

"So" said Piper taking another sip of coffee and a bite of her donut "what's on the agenda today?"

"Me? Umm nothing" answered Paige "just some running around"

"Don't you have your temp job to go to?"

"Nah, I'm going to skip it today"

"Paige….what's wrong? You never skip your temp jobs"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong"

"You know Paige…every since last week, everyone been acting strange…you, Phoebe, Chris…what are you guys up too?"

"Nothing….honest……..so uh, have you heard from Leo lately?"

"No…not since last week" answered Piper "why?"

"I just um…had a question to asked him…you know"

"Right" Checking her watch Piper stood up, it was time to go back to the club, unfortunately…she had to supervised the new shipment that was begin made today. "Um…could you drop Wyatt off at Sheila's?"

"Sure" relieved that Piper was off her case.

Piper rushed upstairs, she didn't want to be late, the shippers might leave if she was. Watching her sister rush up the stairs, Paige couldn't think how hard it has being on Piper lately. With Piper begin a newly single working mother, not to mention a charmed one, she barely had time to relax and have time to herself.

"It must be hard on her" Paige thought "I'll have to remember to talk to Phoebe about a sisters' night out"

Wrapped in her own thoughts, she barely saw Chris orb in next to her.

"Hey" said Chris

"Chris…." Jumping at the sight of her nephew, she put her hand over her heart steadying it "you scared me"

"Sorry…I just wanted to see how everything was going with the potion"

"Everything will be fine, once I get the final ingredient"

"Will it work? Will it get Mom and Dad to….you know"

"I don't know" Paige couldn't help but crack a smile, no matter how old you are…your mom and dad having sex is still not the best thing you want to picture. "We'll just have to wait and see"

Only a week ago Paige had found out that her supposedly whitelighter was none other then her nephew from the future, Phoebe had found out just a couple of days before her. It still was hard to believe that he was her nephew, from the future no less. It's not an easy thing to grasp, even if you and your sisters are witches. "I'm leaving" Piper called to Paige. The door slammed after her, Paige waited until she heard Piper's car pull from the driveway, careful to make sure that Piper was gone so that she wouldn't burst in on hers' and Chris' conversation.

"Okay" Paige said turning to Chris "I am going to drop Wyatt off at Sheila's and go to China Town….are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine…go"

Paige gave on final look at Chris before she finally exited, starting her day once again of trying to get Piper and Leo back together.


End file.
